Mi Querido Samurai
by tsunade-17
Summary: Desde hace tiempo tsunade tiene un mismo sueño,en el ve a un chico sin rostro.La guerra entre konoha y la arena esta apunto de iniciarse ¿ayudara esto a poner rostro al chico? [JiraiyaxTsunade]
1. Chapter 1

**Mi querido Samurai.**

**Buno antes de que empiecen a leer este fanfic dejar claras algunas cosas:**

**1) Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos fueron creación de Masashi Kishimoto.(Puede que mas adelante aparezca alguno de creado pero).**

**2) Este fanfic se sale un poco de la cronologia de naruto en si,aparte de que en este fanfic no se dara a conocer la existencia de Dan,novio de tsunade en el anime-manga oroginal.**

**3) Cualquier parecido con un suceso real es mera conincidencia XD.**

**4) Jira-tsuna,es decir pareja central Jiraiya & Tsunade.**

**Bien esto es todo diviertanse y dejen algun review pa ver que tal m? nwn**

**Cap.1-Sueño.**

** Vrisa,ella,remuebe con delicadeza mi pelo...Abro lentamente los ojos,como con pesadez...Oscuridad...una esfera de luz,una gran luna llena,roja,teñida en sangre ilumina...¿Que ilumina?,me levanto a duras penas,solo para lograr sentarme sobre mis radillas...Horror...Me encuentro en medio de un campo de batalla,cuerpos de samuráis rodean todo lo que mis ojos alcanzan a dislumbrar.Ahora lo recuerdo...Era Edo,me encuentro en medio de la gran batalla por la conquista de los territorios.**

**Muerte...Sangre...Frío...Silencio...Un llanto de terror ami acude,pero ese llanto es tan silencioso como el paisaje,sostengo al mirada fija en el horizonte...Una figura...Una sombra...Se acerca...Quiero huir...No puedo...Se acerca...Tiemblo...Miedo...Horror...Pánico...Pero su reacción es inesperada,se arrodilla ante mi y me ofrece su mano,me sonríe dulcemente.**

**Dudas...Lo observo y diviso en el una katana,es un samurai,pero reconozco en el la marca de nuestra compañia.Le tomo la mano.**

**-Eso es,tranquila pequeña ya paso todo.**

**Me sonríe pausado, yo lo conozco,conozco esa sonrisa,ese olor.**

**-No soy ninguna niña para que me llames pequeña.P...Pero gracias.**

**Me abraza dulcemente,intenta calmar mi llanto.**

**-Fue un honor...**

**Me mira fijamente yo a el...El tiempo pasa tan lento...Se me acerca...Me acerco..y...**

**((Sonido de despertador))**

**-DIABLOS!!!!! Siempre andamos igual...¿porque?**

**Me visto,bajo a almorzar,me despido de mi madre y me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento,alli me esperan mis compañeros.Yo con mis ya 16 años cumplidos y junto a mis compañeros me estoy preparando para poder integrarme en uno de los escuadrones ninja que lucharan en la gran guerra,la guerra que enfrenta a las dos grandes potencias ninja del momento,Konoha y Arena.**

**Pero hay algo que me atormenta,desde que empezamos estos entrenamientos especiales,cada noche sueño,bueno creo que como todos,pero cada noche lo mismo despertando siempre en el mismo punto del sueño...¿Que hay de raro?...Que siempre sueño con ese chico al que conozco,al que...por lomenos en el sueño...amo,pero al despertar nunca recuerdo su cara.**

**Sigo andando hasta el caqmpo,hasta que choco con algo.**

**-Buenos días Tsunade-hime,¿Andas dormida hoy?**

**Una voz serpientiol,fria y con un toque irónico me habla.**

**-No Orochimaru voy muy despierta.**

**-Bueno mejor...Por cierto llegáis tarde.**

**-No es cierto,eres tu quien llega pornto,yo e llegado 2 minutos antes y tu debes llevar aquí,ya unos...¿10 minutos?**

**Le sonrío orgullosa y complacida.**

**-Supongo.**

**Me responde totalmente calmado.**

**-Buenos días Tsunade,Orochimaru y ¿Donde anda Jiraiya?**

**-No llego aun.**

**Respondimos ambos.**

**-¿¡QUIEN DECÍS QUE NO A LLEGADO!?**

**Una silueta peliblanca se veía en el horizonte,se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad.**

**-Tú.**

**Indicamos yo y Orochimaru,con un tono de ironía y burla,ala vez que se nos posaba en el rostro un gesto de desesperación.**

**-Ya,ya llegue...**

**Decía el peliblanco intentando reponer su aliento.**

**-Si lo note.**

**Indico el sensei.**

**-Bueno chicos escúchenme atentamente,voy a darles las pautas de la practica de hoy,es...**

**No pudo terminar fue interrumpido**

**-¿Una misión quizás?**

**El sensei sonrió,era tipico,siempre que Orochimaru abría su boca de piñón el sensei sonreía o le dedicaba unas palabras de alago,se le notaba tanto que tenía favoritismo por Orochimaru...A mi no me molestaba pues yo sabia que Orochimaru era bueno y tampoco me importaba mucho lo que le dijera el sensei...Pero jiraiya...Cada vez que algo similar pasaba echaba chispas,pobre el sensei nunca le reconocía nada,eso es cierto.**

**-Bien la misión consistirá en...**

**((Continuara))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Pacto.**

**- Iremos al pais de las olas,el motivo es el de recuperar unos documentos que fueron robados al señor feudal del pais del arroz.**

**En pocos segundos obtuvimos reacciones del peliblanco,que empezo a dar saltitos y gritar emocionado.**

**- ¡¡YOSHA!!! porfin algo interesante que hacer!!**

**- Jiraiya-baka nose aun porque te emocionas tanto,total solo vamos a al pais de las olas.**

**Sorio de forma algo maligna.**

**-O quizas si se a que vino tanto entusiasmo, ¿curiosidad por conocer chicas nuevas en la ola?**

**- Ya deja tus sarcasmos aparcados, ¡pecha pa!**

**- ¡No fue un sarcasmo Tskepe! ¡Y como me vuelvas a llamar asi te rompo el cuello! ¿entendiste?**

**- ¿Llamarte como?¿Pecha pa?**

**Te ries tontamente, a mi se me acabo la paciencia, te cojo cor el cuello de yukata**

**- ¡¡REPITELO SI TE ATREBES!!**

**Antes de que pudiera arearte una buena sarutobi-sensei nos detiene con ayuda de orochimaru. **

**- Yo basta los dos, nadie diria que son compañeros de equipo.**

**El pelinegro del grupo me coloca uan mano en el hombro.**

**- Ya, tsunade-hime calmate.**

**- Esta bien.**

**Nunca e logrado saber porque me pasa esto pero cuando es orochimaru quien me pide que me calme no puedo hacer mas que ovedecer, quizas sea por su caracter frio no lose.**

**- Bueno simplemente vayan a sus casa y preparense partiremos este mediodía. Y tengan encuenta que pasaremos la noche al descubierto y es hinvierno.**

**Los tres miramos, ahora serios, al sensei y asentimos.**

**- ¡Hi sarutobi-sensei!**

**Cada uno de nosotros partio en dirección a su casa, a prepararnos por aproximadamente 4 dias de viaje. A las tres de la tarde nos deviamos encontrar en al puerta de la villa. Pero algo raro paso, uno de los sannin no estaba allí a dicha hora.**

**- Sarutobi-sensei, tsunade-chan no llego aun y eso es raro en ella.**

**- Orochimaru ¿Desdecuando te preocupas tanto por la hime? Quizas solo se durmió.**

**-De ti me esperaria tal cosa, pero de ella no...Baka.**

**- ¡¡AQUIEN LLAMASTE BAKA HEBI!!**

**- No me molestare en responder a tan evidente pregunta.**

**- O vamos, vamos, chicos dejenlo, orochimaru tsunade devera estar al llegar.**

**En ese instante, me hacerco corriendo a toda velocidad frenando justo para no llebarme a jiraiya por delante.**

**- Perdon por el retraso.**

**-Estabien tsunade, no me molestare en preguntarte que paso, ya tardamos demasiado me lo cuentas por el camino.**

**Los tres discipulos sonreimos y contestamos firmes un "si", tras ello seguimos al sensei mientras yo le hiba contando lo ocurido. En lo que duro la primera parte del biaje casi mato al baka del peliblanco, es realmente, un lengua larga y un pervertido.**

**- "¿Estos dos no se apreciaran nunca?"**

**El sensei suspiraba entre pensamientos viendonos pelear toda la tarde.**

**- ¡TSUNADE, JIRAIYA! ¡MALDITA SEA CALLENSE YA! **

**De lo raro que es oir gritar al sensei jiraiya y yo emudecimos, comprendimos que realmente era molesto para el sensei el pelearnos todo el rato. **

**- ¿Quanto vamos a tardar para llegar a la lluvia?**

**Preguntas por primera vez algo con sensatez.**

**-Más o menos 2 dias, esta noche tocara dormir al descubierto y con suerte mañana a esta hora veremos la villa de la llubia.**

**- Gracias por la informacion hime.**

**Por primera vez en todo el viaje me sonries, y node forma burlona, sino más bien dulce.Alas pocas horas nos tetenimos y montamos el campamento, tu eras el encargado de cocinar esa noche, ya que a mi se me da fatal acerlo.Orochiamru y yo salimos en busca de un arollo o algo de agua potable mientras el sensei aseguraba la zona.**

**Cenamos, Y al poco nos pusimos a dormir, bueno almenos vosotros...o eso creia yo.**

**- Nya...Que monos se os ve durmiendo.**

**Suspiro dulce al ver a los que yo considero ,apesar de todo lo que pueda llegar a decir, "Mis Chicos" dormir afables.**

**- Gracias hime, tu tambien eres muy mona cuando quieres.**

**Me comenta cierto peliblanco sonriendo y abriendo un ojo. Me sorprendio verte despierto.**

**- ¡Callate ya jiraiya!**

**- ¿Incluso cuando te digo que estas mona te enojas conmigo?**

**Yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme brsucamente y para evitar que lo veas me giro de espaldas.Te mediories, y no me extraña, mi reacción fue contradictoria y tu te has dado cuenta.**

**- ¡Olvidame quieres!**

**-Himes te dire tres cosas; una, no no quiero olvidarte. Dos,lo que te dije antes era lo que pensaba realmente asi que no entiendo porque te enojaste. Y tres, ¡Por una vez podrias tomate lo que te digo como un cumplido y no como una ofensa!**

**Me dices algo molesto.Parece que por una vez no lo dijiste para enojarme.**

**- Esta bien, perdoname.**

**- Te perdonare si me haces un " Fabor ".**

**- Dime de que se trata.**

**Te comento con una gota de sudor frio, por dos motivoas mas que nada, por tu reacción y porque me da miedo lo que pidas.**

**- Quiero hacer un trato contigo. Y una apuesta.**

**- Bien, escupe.**

**Insisto interesada al oir la palabra " Apuesta".**

**- Es simple, Tu dejas de ser borde, plasta, agresiba, violenta y te comportas de forma mas agradable y cariñosa conmigo y yo prometo hacer lomismo contigo, ¿Que te parece?**

**- Esta bien...tampoco puedo eprder nada si no sale bien ¿no?**

**Suspiro aliviada,tu sonries de forma entre sadisfecha, maligna y cariñosa.**

**- Bien en que consistira la apuesta que nombreste antes, dime.**

**- Primero dime si la haceptas.**

**- ¿Como?**

**- Primero haceptala y despues te cuento en que consistira.**

**- Bien, acepto.**

**Sonries, con la sonrisa mas ancha que te e visto nunca.**

**- Ya no puedes echrte atras ¿esta claro?**

**- Que si , jiraiya, que si.**

**- Bien, la apuesta consistira en que, si alguna vez ni que sea en 100 años, rompes el pacto que hemos hecho...**

**Aches una pausa, eso me pone aun mas nerviosa.**

**- ¡Quieres acabar!**

**Sonries al ver mi nerviosismo.**

**- Me tendras que da un beso...**

**- ¡¡¡¡NANI!!!!**

**Te ries tiernamente ante mi reaccion, puesto me e sonrojado como nunca recuerdo haberlo hecho.**

**- Quieres esperar no e terminado. Si lo incumplo yo, are lo que tu quieras por una semana. ¿Aceptas?**

**- No tengo mas emedio, sino pierdo la apuesta...**

**- bueno hime esto serviera para sellar el pacto.**

**Me acercas una pulsera de hilo trenzado, en colores violeta y negro.**

**-Yo llebo una igual pero en rojo y negro.**

**-¿Como no hiciste al mia igual?**

**-Porque se que tu color faborito es el violeta.**

**Sonries afablemente.Yo me sorprendo nunca pense que tu supieras tal cosa de mi, yo nunca te e contado eso.**

**- Se mas de ti de lo que cres hime.**

**- Bueno pues yo aprendi algo sobre ti...puedes ser muy majo cuando quieres.**

**Te sonrio complacido de ver que quizas no eres tean idiota como yo creia.Tu me miras sorprendido pero en cierto **

**modo "feliz".**

**- Bueno ya deveriamos estar durmiendo, mañana sera un largo dia. Buenas noches Aya.**

**- ¿"Aya"?¿A que vino eso?**

**Sonries divertido.**

**-Digiste que havia de ser ams afable y cariñosa, pues empiezo por ponerte un mote.**

**Me rio ante tu reaccion y supongo que a ti tambien te hizo gracia pues te ries conmigo.**

**- Bueno pues buenas noches hime.**

**Antes de dormirme me giro a ver a orochiamaru.**

**-Sabes orochi-chan, creo que apartir de ahora nuestro grupo uncionara mejor.**

**-Eso espero hime.**

**Me respondes aun con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches hime.**

**Me respondes con una de tus leves sonrisas.Una ves todos dormiamos ya, una silueta adulta se hacerco y se quedo un **

**rato obserbandosnos de forma, en cierto modo, como parernal.**

**- Apartir de ahora ya soys un verdadero equipo, ya podre enseñaros todo lo que se.**

**El sensei sonrie complacido y orgulloso de sus primeros alumnos, y los que serian tambien los ultimos.**

**(( Continuara))**


End file.
